Bleach: The Guiding of Harmony
by CloudMistDragon555
Summary: Ichigo has to save Rukia from being executed for disrupting the Soul Society's harmony, and later has to defeat his proclaimed brother Gin Ichimaru.


Bleach: The Leading of Harmony by CloudMistDragon

Rukia was in a state of peace, as a plan for her death was about to be executed to kill her. Her might in flaunting her powers had gotten too mighty, and her might also had given her a probable chance of breaking the law. The Soul Society was not happy about this, and it was too late for a state of depression, meaning something had to be done NOW.

"ATTENTION TO YOU TENSIONED SOULS WHO ARE SANE UNLIKE THIS WOMAN!" the government of Soul Society declared war on the insanity at an execution site. "We are gathered here today to unite this woman in unity of holy harmony to her beloved maker! Rukia, do you believe that this execution is in lawful accordance with the law? Speak now, or thy tongue shallest be stickiest to the emblem of the night for all of the forever more!"

"I do," Rukia had been tied to the execution cross, and would not let this fairest tragedy split her apart. "I know that my death will lead to an eternally peaceful ceasefire between me and you."

"And do you swear to let us soundly execute you, kill you, and do nothing but let us execute the execution with silence so help you, God?!" the executioner asked the one high above him.

"I do to do nothing." answered Rukia helpfully to help rare causes that only led to two options.

"THEN YOU MAY NOW KISS YOURSELF..." the execution laughed like a parrot who wanted to play a game as he pulled a switch, "...GOODBYE!"

The switch turned out to be the door that unlocked the door to unleashing a phoenix-like bird of fire that was immortal and strong just like a million zankpakuto, which was its force power. As it flew towards Rukia, it looked like her suspended flight through life was over, but then...IT ENDED! Ichigo came out of nowhere at the finishing moment and slashed the bird with a cut that threw him back.

"EEK, THE CHI IS GOING!" the tensioned commoners pronounced as they saw the bird lose to the samurai.

"This can't be happening!" the Soul Society wielded an iron fist with their bare hands. "We must be in the fields of red for this to be possible!"

"Ichigo, what have you been doing?" Rukia asked in fear of the hero. "That strength was monstrous, are you trying to protect me?!"

"Yes." Ichigo gave the savior of Ia a sinister look. "I am going to protect you from death, even if it means the end of all of us! So you better get rescued by me, or you'll be responsible for many crimes that will merit punishments far greater than this stupid execution!"

"Ichigo...thank you for not having me beg you for your pardon," Rukia was grateful in her awe of the repetition of intelligence. "But how are you going to beat that fiery he-man beast?"

"Let's just say I know a black magic woman!" Ichigo knew which witch went in the whereabouts of the tarantula, as he prepared to drink the vile he got from the black cat. He grew a million arms, like a bicycle racer that was made into a thousand bits as he was scorched by fire. The arms came out of his arms that were grown, and his zanpakuto had been duplicated a million times as well. When the bird flew back towards them, Ichigo would have the ability to destroy the bird at their matched powers, which was put into practice.

The bird phoenix weapon was an explosion over the entire Soul Society during the horrible mishap during the practice session, and the power of eternal life was released and given to all of the explosion's victims.

"You beat the heat, but you've turned the heat now into intelligent zombies!" Rukia praised with some identification of stupidity as Ichigo untied her.

"This is bad, let's blitz!" Ichigo sheathed his bushido and escaped the crowd with Rukia faster than a classic cartoon animated fantasy sketch.

They managed to escape the danger...but unfortunately, the danger was a coward...

"We should be safe now." Rukia hoped that everything was alright under these conditions.

"You brave, brave hero..." one of the captains, Kenpachi Zaraki who had followed him was closely getting nearer to them. "Don't think you can be a saint if you're not going to forget about that woman and fight me like a man!"

Zaraki took Ichigo's back and beheaded the headless Ichigo before he could suspect that they were having a duel.

"Ha ha, I have given myself a handicap by putting a dishonorable way of combat on my fighting record!" Zaraki laughed at his disadvantage as the disembodied head of Ichigo struggled (he survived worse injuries). "What's your first move going to be?!"

"Killing you..." Ichigo gave a cold stare from a defying angle as his body picked up his head and glued it back on with a magic tincture that could heal wounds.

"Wa ha ha, you coward!" taunted Kenpachi as Ichigo ran away from his state and towards him. "Fleeing from life by facing someone as strong as me when the brave move would be to surrender!"

"This doesn't even count as an injury," Ichigo overcame his severed head as he swung his sword, "they call it...A FATAL MISTAKE!"

Zaraki tried to use the power of eternal life to deflect his blow, but he failed in his now eternal memorial to be remembered, as Ichigo fought him with the power of eternal death and turned Kenpachi Zaraki into a meatless skeleton ghost!

"All according to my trap..." as Ichigo turned around, he revealed that Gin Ichimaru had Rukia held at swordpoint!

"You fence-turning rat!" Ichigo shouted. "Give Rukia back now!"

"Ichigo, you have to run away!" Rukia pleaded. "I have a bad feeling about this!"

"You're following my trap to the letter," Gin laughed. "This is all part of my plan..."

"You don't mean..." Ichigo became nervous of what was truly happening.

"Yes, it means that no matter what you do..." Gin grinned. "YOU ARE A CONSPIRATOR! And what you are is my brother, for we both combine the blood-tickling swordsman's first and last name of Ichi!"

"NNNNNOOOOO!" Ichigo yelled as he got in his battle stance. "I will not follow your plan anymore, nor will I be part of your alleged family!"

"Hey bro..." Gin was full of fun colloquial surprises. "How much gin could a djinn win if a djinn could commit a sin?"

"Don't make me mar you!" Ichigo shouted as he prepared words with his fighing style of the sword.

"None...booze is for LOSERS!" Gin proclaimed as he threw a can of peanuts at Ichigo that exploded into rubber snakes, which surrounded him and turned him into a giant snake!

"Now the only way you can harm me is by putting food in your mouth!" Gin taunted Ichigo for having no hands to deride him with.

"Where...where's the beef?" Ichigo could only think about his hunger and vengeance now that he was an animal.

"The food is right here!" Gin extoled himself as he targeted Ichigo with his zankaputo.

"No, you will not hurt Ichigo any more!" Rukia covered Ichigo and took the slash from Gin's sword, which led Ichigo to accidentally slump forward.

"Exactly as I planned..." Gin smiled for all time as Ichigo fell. "That is a good victory."

"No, Rukia!" Ichigo thought with his cry as he got up and saw the crushed remains. Already like that, it had been too late. There was only laden on the ground flesh that was now the ghost of Rukia.

The End.

_This is the story of what will happen when a peaceful ceasefire disturbs the Soul Society's harmony._


End file.
